The difference between the truth, and a lie
by Loofah220
Summary: Tommy and Jude are finally stable...only to be thrown off by a woman who "happens to be pregnant" with Tommy's kid. Watch the lies unfold and the truth be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys new story and all…this would be my second story I have posted. I hope you guys like it and please review, I love it when you guys do. **

**Chapter 1: One beautiful mistake **

_Why does she always have to be so…17?_ Tommy asked himself with dismay. The reason why they were fighting was still beyond him and he probably can't remember because he had ordered a few to many drinks. His head felt like it was being nailed with pain every couple moments, and he buried his head in his hands, full of regret. Why did he and Jude always have to fight? Every time they were actually a thing, something or someone would throw them off track again. He hated himself at the moment, and felt an urge to go comfort Jude...though he knew she wouldn't accept the reassurance and that would make matters worse. Even though he couldn't see it, next to him, Tommy knew Kwest was looking at him with sympathy.

Tommy and Jude had been dating for the past few weeks and they were happier then ever. It was assumed by the gossiping G-major staff that the new hit single they just laid down was because their inspiration from each other was at its strongest point. They had been in the studio for sixteen hours straight before Tommy and Jude walked out silently, casual looks on their faces. Tommy had raised his hand, and in it, was a CD of Jude's new hit. Darius, Kwest, Sadie, Jamie, and a few other bystanders had turned to them and congratulated them. Darius had been in such a great mood that he offered they all come to the party he was throwing tonight. And now...here was Tommy, drunk and disappointed.

Tommy thought it was Kwest that was speaking, but couldn't necessarily tell because of the "Few extra drinks" he had previously consumed. He tried to tell any distinct characteristics from the voice but got nothing. With a sigh of frustration, he decided it was best to listen…which was probably a good idea.

"Hey man, I'm gonna go; got an early shift tomorrow. You need a ride?" Kwest inquired, looking at Tommy with concerned and knowing eyes. Kwest really didn't want Tommy even to attempt driving home in his condition. Last time that happened…things didn't work out so well. Kwest also knew, that if Jude and Tommy didn't make up soon here, Tommy _would_ try to drive home, just because he was stubborn.

Tommy mumbled his response, his voice muffled by his hands, "S'okay. Imma stay here a bit longer and see if the 'pop princess', who just so happens to be one of the best singers in the world, will come out and talk to me." Tommy lifted his head from his hands and threw a look towards the woman's bathroom where Jude had escaped to and felt that annoying twinge of pain again. He waited for Kwest to follow his gaze before continuing. "Besides, I have to wait until I'm capable of driving my Viper outta here without killing anything...or anyone. Can't leave my poor baby here overnight," Tommy joked, his voice changing and he shook his head for the effect. Tommy failed at putting on an act and he knew that Kwest noticed.

Kwest smiled at Tommy feeling somewhat reassured by his words, even if he wasn't as chirpy as he acted. He nodded, "Kay man." Kwest rested a hand on Tommy's shoulder as he passed. Kwest glanced around through the crowd, and smiled when he spotted Sadie. He waited until he got her attention before signaling for her to join him. As she headed over, Kwest paused a few feet away from Tommy and turned around. "Tom! If you end up needing a ride…" Kwest trailed off, waiting for T to finish the offer.

"I'll call you," Tommy completed with a raise of the eyebrows. He knew that Kwest was just being a good friend, but it grew annoying sometimes. Waving his phone he added, "Via the cell phone." Tommy turned away from his best friend and stared off at nothing in particular, his thoughts unclear and blurry. He was curious if Jude was thinking about him like he was thinking about her. Then again, he wondered what went on in her mind just in general.

Tommy, so caught up thinking about Jude, didn't even notice the lady take a seat next to him. She was gazing at him with some pathetic, seductive and curious eyes. She was just another underage who wanted to get him in bed. Truthfully, he wouldn't have noticed that she started speaking either, until she brushed her fingers against his cheek. Tommy tensed at her touch, not wanting any other woman to touch him until he cleared things up with Jude.

"You seem…distracted," The woman said. She looked at Tommy intently. She examined the position they were in and tried to plan how she could use it to her advantage. On the outside, she tried to appear innocent and sweet, while on the inside, she was a spawn of Satan. _Now the plan starts…_She thought with determination and excitement.

Tommy looked at the woman, clearly annoyed. _Could she try to be ev_e_n more of a slut?_ Tommy asked himself. He really wasn't in the mood for this and didn't want to answer...but then again, he didn't want a crying lady either. Not wanting to offend the woman sitting next to him, Tommy replied…though it was with a simple, "Yeah."

The woman glanced down at his lips and quickly back up to hi eyes. Taking her chance, she repeated her earlier thoughts with, _the plan will work. _She grabbed his arm loosely and slid into his lap. She felt him tense but then looked at him with pleading eyes. Tommy relaxed ever so slightly. She simply stated before pushing her lips to his neck, "I could help you keep your mind off of things."

Tommy tensed once more, but didn't push her away…though he didn't encourage her actions either. He wasn't in the mood for this. _But hey, give me a better way to pass the time, _Tommy dared himself mentally. Too bad he was still thinking clear enough that his mind countered back as if arguing, _go find Jude and apologize._ Tommy grunted and let the thoughts wander away.

Tommy's eyes had a flash of newly found rage in them and that flash of rage did anything but simmer when the strange woman forced her lips to his. He was tentative to respond, his lips not immediately letting hers find their way, but without much effort against her, Tommy gave in. Tommy actually found himself wondering what her name was…he considered asking but he knew he was way to impractical to remember anyway. Actually considering finding her name was a kind act, and Tommy suspected he got that from Jude...which only put him in a worse mood.

Dismissing the idea of getting her name, Tommy's eyes flickered open to at least see what she looked like. She had shoulder length, shiny, straight, black hair. He noted that she had swoop bangs clipped back behind her ears. With one hand, Tommy brushed her cheek and she opened her eyes. They were dark brown. She was slim and had absolutely no stomach. Tommy smiled as he thought of all the models he had slept with...oh did he love models?

Trying to hurry this so called "Plan" along, the girl pulled away from his lips and suggested, "It's getting really late... I should walk you home…" She pleaded with her eyes.

Tommy sighed and shook his head and tried not to smile while saying, "Sorry but I drove here."

_That was stupid, _The girl thought, trying with a great amount of effort not to speak her thoughts aloud. With a shrug she just announced, "Okay, let's go. You can't drive in your condition, so I will."

Without giving Tommy an opportunity to answer, she grabbed his coat and literally dragged him through the crowd and out the door, heading towards the Viper. It wasn't even remotely surprising to Tommy that she knew which car was his…but he had to bite his lip from telling her she couldn't drive it. The only other person he had let drive his Viper had been Jude on her birthday, and that was something special. Now it was about to be ruined by a random woman about to get him in bed.

* * *

Jude wiped the last of her tears from her eyes and heaved herself up off the dirty tile floor in the corner of the bathroom. With doubt, she trekked over to the nearest mirror to see if it were possible to walk out of the party not looking like a girl who just cried for three hours…which she was. One look at her reflection made it positive that it wasn't possible. She let out a ragged sigh and fixed her hair and makeup to the best of her abilities. Getting ready to throw away any remaining dignity she had left, Jude shoved open the bathroom doors and disappeared into the crowd.

Jude had almost made her escape. She was but ten feet from the doors when she heard Darius. She froze in mid step and her facial expression said, "Dammit so close!" all over it. With a forced smile, Jude unhurriedly spun around to face Darius. She was irritated and in no condition to explain what was going on with her and Tommy...to Darius, of all people.

"Hey there D. I thought you'd be busy…runnin the party and keeping people busy…Stuff like that..." Jude realized how lame her own excuse sounded but hoped that he let it slide. To her relief, he did.

Darius grinned and shrugged. "Nah, not busy enough to miss one of my best artists leave. Where's Tom? I wanna give a toast to you two for laying down another awesome hit."

Jude looked away, biting her lip and nodding, her long blond hair following her head. Exactly as she had assumed…He had been expecting her _and_ Tommy to do something for him again. It seemed that was always what he wanted now a day; Tommy and her together. Why couldn't he want just her, or just Tommy? Jude considered asking but she knew it was just the earlier fight with Tommy getting to her. When she turned back to Darius all she said was, "By now? I'd guess he's wasted and sleeping with some girl from the party. Like he always does."

Darius let himself chuckle and accepted his grin to get wider. Within seconds his facial expression was serious again. "You and T having personal issues again? It's none of my business, but if it gets into the studio, I'll make it my business. Is that in anyway unclear?" He warned. Darius knew the gleam of sadness in Jude's eyes that he found there now. Normally, it was there when she wasn't with Tommy. Weather she knew it or not, was beside his knowledge.

Jude shook her head and then agreed, "Of course, wouldn't want it interfering with the music." Even as she said it, Jude knew that was exactly what was going to happen. She knew that Tommy and she would be fighting as soon as they were alone in the studio recording again. Why they couldn't just be happy as producer and singer instead of being together, was beyond Jude. Maybe it was fate? Maybe it was destiny? _Who knows? _Jude asked her self, nearly begging. As Darius sauntered away she sighed with apprehension. Once she was completely alone she muttered to herself, "Yeah…well at least he didn't comment on my appearance."

Not having any other obligations or dignity, for the night, Jude sauntered out the door and towards her house, hoping that Sadie came home already.

* * *

Even with his eyes closed, Tommy could feel the sun rays that snuck between his window blinds burning his skin. Tommy rolled over to evade the scorching rays of doom. To his astonishment, there was a body next to him on his king-sized bed. The presence was normal, he's used to the mornings after sleeping with girls, but he had been thinking about Jude so much it startled him and he suddenly grew panicked.

_Jude?_ Tommy instantly thought, his heart skipping a beat. Tommy sat up, his eyes flashing open with alarm at the thought that he slept with Jude, the artist he produced. To his luck, Jude just happened to be underage too. _Oh great, _Tommy said to himself as he imagined the consequences. Tommy pictured the what the tabloids would look like..and he didn't like the image.

To his utter relief, the woman beside him was not Jude…it was the lady from the night before. It wouldn't have been relief if Tommy hadn't thought her to be Jude first. It would have been annoyance and anger. Tommy closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing and losing his sudden strike of horror.

The lady beside Tommy faked a yawn and pretended to be sleepy and confused as she awoke. She blinked and opened her eyes, only to find Tommy Q. Staring at her. She brought a hand to his check and whispered, "I should go…" Hesitating, she waited to see if Tommy offered to walk her out. Not to her liking, he didn't. She huffed, before standing up and slipping on her coat over her exposed body. With a wave "Goodbye" she left the apartment in a hurry.

As she walked down the street, the woman smirked to herself thinking, _well that was phase one of the plan._

**Teasers for Chapter 2: The first of many lies. **

_Cassie closed her eyes and let out an angry sigh of annoyance. With a face of determination, she looked to Dillan and demanded softly, "What's it going to take, to make you," She pointed a finger at him, "let everyone believe that I'm pregnant with Tom Quincy's child, and not yours?"_

_Dillan let out a chuckled sigh and shook his head slightly. "It's going to take a lot of money from your soon-to-be-career at G-major, and the satisfaction of watching Jude Harrison sizzle while helping her dream guy, cater to another woman's needs. A woman, who just so happens to be pregnant with 'his' baby."_

_Cassie pursed her lips before grinning wickedly, "Done." _

**Thanks for reading and I want to point out that I know I haven't told you what "The plan" is yet. In my other story when I didn't explain something, I had people asking so I just wanted to point that out. Please review, I love it when you do, and it is one of the few things that inspire me to keep going. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I hope you liked the first chapter, and please review. Okay here we go.**

**Chapter 2: The first of many lies**

It had been three weeks since the disastrous party that Darius threw. The woman who Tommy slept with (Cassie) sat in the doctor's office, her face in complete, fake, horror. She fumbled with her fingers trying not to seem nervous but completely failing. Even though she had her plan all set and ready, it was nerve racking. Cassie looked up to Dr. Michaela Thompson, and nearly cried out, "Are you positive that I'm…pregnant?"

No matter how farfetched her mind worked, Cassie still had a hard time trying to believe that she had to get pregnant for this plan to work. Just the word "pregnant" in general made her wince.

On the outside she was hysterical and almost in tears, but on the inside, she was smirking with satisfaction. _Phase two of the plan, in action, _She noted. Now she just had to convince the _real_ father that _Tommy_ was going to play the fatherly role in the child's life, and not him.

Dr. Thompson turned to the panic-stricken 19-year old and sighed, "Yes Cassie, you are pregnant...You should be more careful next time." She trekked over to Cassie, her heels clicking loudly on the tile floor, and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Female to female, it's not that bad. You'll be fine! I've had tons of teenagers younger than nineteen, walk in here and make it through all the way."

_I'm making it all the way to Tommy,_ Cassie thought but dared not say. She sometimes wondered whether the doctor believed her poor girl act or if she saw through her disguise and knew the truth. With a fake, reassured smile she said, "Thanks Michaela." Cassie hopped off the patient bed and slung her purse over her shoulder. Impatient and wanting to hurry up with the plan, she stormed out of the room. Cassie was marching off with pride and dignity, even though she was about to have a child at the age of nineteen…maybe it was just a part of her devilish personality.

As she passed random doctors and nurses in the hallway, all too busy to notice her, Cassie flipped open her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. She was going to have to really work her skills if she wanted to make it past phase two of the plan…

Cassie waited while the line rang, and when he answered, she smiled. "Dillan, we need to meet. My place, one hour. See you then." Cassie made a face of evil satisfaction and flicked the phone shut.

The elevator came to a halt and beeped noisily. The doors gradually slid open and revealed Cassie. The hotel hallways were vacant, except for the man she was expecting at the end of the passage way....he was waiting for her at her door. Cassie held up her chin again and strode over to him, smiling when he spotted her. _Ooh…not the best way to start this, _Cassie thought as she noted his angry expression. She held her phony smile as she announced, "I'm so glad you came! Dillan, we have _a lot _to discuss, you wouldn't imagine!"

Dillan blinked and rolled his eyes at her with irritation. He hated her good, innocent girl shit that she always put him through…heck she put everyone she knows through her acts.

"You said be here in an hour. That was 45 minutes ago! I'm not going to play games with you Cassie!" Dillan complained.

_You should have thought of that three weeks ago before you got me pregnant with Tommy Q's baby, _Cassie remarked in her mind as Dillan babbled on. She moved to unlock the door, and stuffed the key in the hole and twisted. He was still rambling when she had the door open, so she cut him off. "I'm pregnant," Cassie announced casually.

Dillan stopped in mid-sentence and gaped. She was....pregnant? _Oh she can't be serious, _Dillan complained to himself, _Dammit, she's always messing things up! And now she's dragging me into her stupid mistakes too! _He blinked, unable to absorb her revealation. "What?" he stammered.

Cassie didn't give him a chance to respond. She grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him into her hotel suite, the door slamming shut behind them. Cassie sauntered across the room, ignoring Dillan's question, and threw her purse and coat on the couch. With a sigh, she turned around to face Dillan, and folded her arms across her chest.

Dillan's mouth was hanging open and he could barley choke out the sentence that was repeating in his head. "I'm… going to be a father…" Dillan trailed off, almost frightened to death. He put a hand to his chest, trying to see if his heart stopped or not. Once he was assured that it was still beating, just rapidly, Dillan nodded and rocked up and down like a frightened little boy.

Cassie made a face. This was the hard part of the plan. She responded hesitantly, "Not exactly. You are the father…but no one besides you and I will know that. Everyone else will think that Tom Quincy is the baby daddy." That last part made Cassie grin wildly.

The smile was wiped from Dillan's face immediately. "You slept with little Tommy Q; the dude from Boys Attack?" Dillan burst out in laughter. He had to hold his stomach to keep from doubling over. This was beyond anything Cassie had ever done before. _Little Tommy Q!? Oh my gosh you have to be kidding me? _Dillan asked himself.

_Oh __nothing__ about him is little, _Cassie thought. Not in the mood to discuss her sex life with Dillan, Cassie just agreed impatiently, "Yeah, yeah! That's beyond the point; it was all part of the plan." She looked at him with a devious grin. "Now the reason you're here, is so I can pay you off…" She paused and caught her breath. Now she had to get to the point. "So what's it going to take for you to keep your mouth shut and let everyone believe that this child is Tommy's?"

Dillan's mouth made a flat line and he nodded evilly. "A lot," he said truthfully. Dillan actually enjoyed that he had something he could hold over her, and he was going to use it while he had it.

Cassie closed her eyes and let out an angry sigh of annoyance. With a face of determination, she looked to Dillan and demanded softly, "What's it going to take, to make you," She pointed a finger at him, "let everyone believe that I'm pregnant with Tom Quincy's child, and not yours?"

Dillan let out a chuckled sigh and shook his head slightly. "It's going to take a lot of money from your soon to be career at G-major, and the satisfaction of watching Jude Harrison sizzle while helping her dream guy, cater to another woman's needs… A woman, who just so happens to be pregnant with 'his' baby."

Cassie tucked back her lips before grinning wickedly, "Done."

* * *

"So you promise that sleeping with her was a spur of the moment thing and it meant nothing?" Jude asked pleadingly, her eyes searching Tommy's.

"Yes, and you know it girl." Tommy finished with the look in his eye that was only there for Jude. It was never there for Sadie, Angie, or Portia… or any other girl he dated or loved. It was only there when he was with Jude, and even Tommy didn't notice. He pulled his hands up to her face and brushed her cheek with his thumb, enjoying the instant. Tommy loved it when Jude blushed at his touch. But he was surprised when Jude impatiently pulled his face to hers, forcing their lips together.

Tommy started to pull away, but gave into the moment. Jude and he were "expressing their feelings" in the lobby of G-major where anyone could see…not normally something they would do. Tommy pushed Jude forward towards the wall. He was almost too content that they were no longer fighting.

Jude pulled away and lifted her chin for air. She chuckled as Tommy took advantage of her open neck and pressed his lips there softly. She was enjoying the sensation of having Tommy as her own again. Only to be ruined by the interruption of…_Oh great, _Darius.

Darius shook his head with annoyance and the thought of their foolishness, "T! Jude! I'm glad to see that you're personal issues have been resolved. But what I don't appreciate seeing is that valuable studio time is being wasted…Especially in front of the newest member of the G-major team." The excited tone of Darius' voice was enough to scare any creature living within 100 miles of G-major. Whenever Darius had something "new" to introduce to G-major, always meant trouble.

They were still kissing when Darius finished speaking, and Jude nearly had to slap herself to push Tommy away. _Oh crap, this can't be good, _Jude guessed as she opened her eyes and put a hand on her head. Wondering what D meant by "newest member", Jude folded her lips together as her cheeks burned red, before turning to face the boss.

Tommy crooked away from Jude and stared at his boss. He was annoyed that Darius interrupted them and really wasn't in the mood for an introduction----_Oh no… _Tommy thought. He was holding Jude's hand and he squeezed it unintentionally when he saw who was accompanying Darius. His body tensed and he tried not to gape. This couldn't be happening.

Darius stepped forward introducing Jude with the new member first. "Jude, meet Cassie. Cassie, this is…"-

"Jude Harrison!!" Cassie squealed happily. She was unmistakably the opposite of happy on the inside. If Jude Harrison was going to get in the way of Tommy, then she was in for a big surprise when Tommy finds out that Cassie is pregnant with "his" baby. _Just enjoy him while you can. Soon you will be sizzling under my thumb, _Cassie thought to herself with satisfaction.

Jude didn't let go of Tommy's hand when she stepped forward to greet Cassie, mostly because he wouldn't let her. She found herself unable to move at all, because Tommy was tensley holding her in place. Jude was confused by his reaction and wondered what was wrong, but she dared not ask him while in front of Darius and…Cassie. With her free hand, she held it out for Cassie to shake. "Hey Cassie, welcome to G-major."

Cassie just nodded then glanced over to Tommy, not really caring what Jude Harrison had to say to her.

Darius nodded in approval at Jude then beckoned to Tommy, "T, you gonna welcome our newest member, or sit there and embarrass me some more?" Darius was curious as to what was up with Tommy's exasperated expression...but then again, who really ever knew?

Tommy didn't even hear what Darius said. He was to busy staring at the girl in front of Jude. He recognized her instantly. The black shoulder length shiny hair with her swoop bangs let down. She had the deep brown eyes and absolutely no stomach. The unforgettable, annoying higher pitched voice that got him into bed had spoken when saying Jude's name. And now he found out that her name was Cassie…and Cassie was going to be working at G-major with Jude and him.

Tommy's eyes were wide and filled with horror. He nodded at Darius slightly and just muttered, "I have to go," Before turning around and jogging out of G-major, ignoring Cassie completely. He heard Jude shouting after him. _This isn't going to be good…_Tommy thought to himself as he bolted.

**Teasers for Chapter 3: Pregnant**

_Jude knocked on his bedroom door, afraid to go in. She was worried about him; ever since Cassie joined G-major he had been acting strange. "Tommy? Can I come in?" _

_Tommy froze on his bed, and slowly sat up. He went to the door and opened it. There before him, was the only person he wanted to see right now. He looked at her with thankful eyes._

_Jude stared at him. He was scruffy as if he hadn't shaved in a few days. His eyes were distant and had deep circles under then from lack of sleep. She gasped softly and whispered, "Tommy, _what_ happened to you?"_

_--_

_Cassie glanced nervously around. She was on edge and felt as if someone was watching them. She pulled Tommy close to her and she pressed his lips against hers, only to find him immediately pull away. _

_Tommy glared at her and dismissed any romantic thoughts from her mind, "I'm with Jude. When we…did it…I was drunk. You are just another girl that got picked up at a party and had sex. We are nothing." He made it as clear as he could that Cassie and he weren't. _

_Cassie frowned and sighed. She tentatively gave in, "That's going to be hard…considering that I'm pregnant."_

**Thanks for reading you guys! I hope you liked it and that you will give a review. I love to hear your ideas or guesses as to what's come next. I also enjoy criticism too so I know what I have done wrong or made you upset by and stuff like that…so thanks :] please review!!**

**---Anna**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I already gave you chapter 2 earlier today, but I wanted to get chapter 3 out there, just for the heck of it. **

**Please review…and not just on the teasers. So review because it lets me know if you guys like the story or not and I love hearing your ideas or quotes that you liked and so on. **

**Chapter 3: Pregnant**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock beside him went off. Tommy's eyes flashed open sleepily and he reached over and smacked the off button. It had been three days since he ran from G-major and he hadn't shown up to work once. He had ignored Jude's frantic calls and messages, and was afraid that she felt betrayed by him. Tommy didn't know how much longer he could avoid Cassie…but when he went back to G-major would she and Jude be friends? The thought made him shake with pain and guilt. He couldn't let Jude run around and hang out with Cassie when he hasn't even told her that Cassie is the girl he slept with.

Tommy settled on the idea that he would go to work and talk to Jude…and if he had to, settle things with Cassie. With a heave he lifted himself out of his bed and slowly sauntered to the bathroom, going to fix his hair.

--

Jude nodded at Sadie, who was sitting at the reception desk, "Yeah thanks Sades." Jude was holding a file in her hands when she turned around to see Tommy trekking through the doors nervously. Jude gaped, _Oh my gosh Tommy…you're back._ Jude turned around to her sister who had an equivalent expression to her own. She glanced back towards Tommy then at Sadie again.

Sadie hurriedly looked her anxious sister in the eyes and mouthed the words, "Go get him!" She almost laughed when Jude looked at the file and tried running in three different directions at once.

Jude started to pace herself so she didn't snap in half trying to do the impossible. Throwing down the file in her hands Jude jogged over to Tommy and grabbed his arms examining him, "Tommy! Are you okay? I thought you disappeared or something. You wouldn't answer my calls. What's wrong?"

Tommy avoided her gaze and nodded to himself. It was just like her to be worried. Now he was going to have to break the news to her and knowing this tantrum capable rock-star, he was either going to have her mad at him, or completely upset. Gathering up enough courage to say it, Tommy looked Jude in the eyes and whispered, "Cassie's the girl from the party."

Jude's eyes turned from worry and happiness, to shock and realization. She pulled Tommy into a hug and she sighed. "And you felt bad for me…because we're a thing and I would have to sit there and watch some random girl that slept with you… be in the studio with you too…" Jude said as she realized exactly why he had avoided G-major. "Oh Tommy…" Jude started.

Tommy put a finger to her lips and searched both of her eyes. With a pleading expression he just simply asked, "Forgive me?" Tommy really wanted anything but Jude mad at him. Jude was the only one that he would even dare confiding in…and even that to him seemed pathetic.

Jude blinked and answered, his finger still pressed to her lips making her voice somewhat muffled, "I was never angry. Anything, that happens because of Cassie…I promise I'll forgive you. She was just another girl that you picked up at a party…Do you believe me?"

Tommy nodded, his expression a little more lit and in the mood, "Yeah. And _she_ picked _me_ up, not the other way around. But yes, I believe you."

Jude smiled at him, "Then, the reason you were gone for three days, is because you came down with this horrible sickness that was super contagious. Or so that's what Darius thinks. You can thank me later. He told me to send you to him as soon as you got back so…" Jude trailed off motioning towards D's office.

Tommy smiled at her, "Go grab a bullet proof vest?"

Jude chuckled, "And start running for my life." She gave him a look.

Tommy raised an eyebrow… "Your life?"

Jude pursed her lips then nodded. "Yeah, my life… If you don't make it out alive, how will I ever live? I would have lost the best producer in the world, and… you in general." She broke into a smile at his confusion. Jude shook her head and rolled her eyes as she saw his eyes pondering what she said. "Get going, he'll blame me if you don't."

Tommy smiled, bent down and kissed her quickly, before heading away towards D's office. He glanced around to see if Cassie was around, and to his utter relief, she wasn't. Standing in front of Darius' office, Tommy took a deep breath and knocked. When there was no reply, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Darius was sitting there, waiting for him. His expression was blank and an eyebrow was raised. Tommy ignored Darius' curious expression and trekked across the room with his hands tucked inside his pockets. When he was at the desk Darius sat at, Tommy took a seat on the opposite side. Darius didn't speak, so Tommy tapped his fingers.

After two minutes and no one had still spoken Tommy looked away as he inquired, "Jude told me you wanted to see me?"

Darius nodded, nothing more. Finally he sat up in his chair and just announced, "Here's the deal T. You ditch the studio on your newest artist and she think you hate her. Now you're going to get her, and cut your session with Jude right now. She gets all of your time today. Here's the address." Darius tossed Tommy a piece of paper.

Tommy met Darius' gaze. He gaped slightly with a baffled expression. "You've got to be kidding me? Jude's album needs to start or else-"

"-Jude's album, can be started by Jude. She is your co-producer…So either she can produce herself today, or she can take her time off and help you with Cassie. It's only fair. Is that clear?" Without giving Tommy time to answer Darius nodded in approval, "Good, now go! You're wasting time."

Tommy stood up and blinked as he turned around and left Darius' office, totally baffled.

Not to Tommy's surprise, Jude was standing a ways away from the office doors, waiting for him. He saw her frown when she saw the expression on his face. Tommy looked down and shook his head and stopped walking.

He could feel the presence of Jude heading up to him and her presence was confirmed when she said, "Hey…what's up? What did D say?"

Looking intently at Tommy, worried that he might have gotten fired or something worse, Jude rubbed his arm unintentionally out of anguish. She closed her eyes and sighed with displeasure when she heard what he said.

"I can't help you record today…D wants me to go pick up Cassie and record her first song…Because apparently, I'm going to be producing her." Tommy said with a fraud smile of enthusiasm on his face and a sarcastic tone.

Jude shook her head, "Ugh! This can't be happening. You've got to be kidding me? Tommy…" She leaned forward without opening her eyes and he embraced her with open arms. Jude leaned her head on his chest before pulling back with a smile or determination on her face, "You know what? This going to be fine, it will work. I'll go with you to pick her up and I'll be there in the studio with you. I just won't leave you alone with her." Jude stepped back so he could see the full view of her satisfaction.

Tommy smiled at her and shook his head at her persistence. Placing a hand on her back, he led her out of G-major and to his awaiting car. As they were crossing the street, Tommy saw Jude turn to him and ask curiously, "So what exactly happened once Cassie verbally seduced you?"

Tommy shook his head and rolled his eyes, "She drove me home…and then I think you know what happened from there," Tommy raised his eyebrows up and down.

Jude opened her mouth to comment on his dirty thoughts but then furrowed her brow in confusion. "Wait…didn't you drive your Viper to the party?"

Tommy bit his lip and nodded. He rubbed Jude's back and leaned his head on hers, "Yeah. It made me mad, when she declared she was driving me home…but it was the safest way to get home. Truly it was. But at the same time, I was mad because it was our special thing; for your birthday when I let you drive it."

Jude let out a slightly ragged sigh of anger but let it slide and just said softly, "At least your intentions were good." She looked up in his eyes and smiled at him. Having enough of their mushiness, Jude's smile changed into a wicked grin and she playfully teased, "Now come on Quincy, let's see how slow you've gotten in your old age of twenty-four." Jude dramatically slapped her hands over her heart before giggling and running the rest of the distance to the car, listening for Tommy's feet behind her.

Tommy smiled to himself as Jude ran away. _Maybe her being so 17 isn't necessarily a bad thing, _Tommy considered. He took a breath and started jogging after Jude, before she got bored waiting for him and got some kind of idea to vandalize his car.

When he reached the vehicle, he was huffing for air. He rested his hands on the door and looked up to the sky trying to get more air than he could consume at one time. Tommy ignored Jude, who was laughing silently at him as she sat in the passenger seat. With an exhausted breath that he didn't have, Tommy exclaimed, "I am not meant for running."

Jude tilted her head in amusement. "Kind of like you're not meant for life without hair gel?" Jude smiled at him innocently when he flashed a clear warning glare in her direction.

"Not even funny." Tommy declared as he opened his door and lifted himself in.

Cassie ran her fingers through her hair before opening the door with a smile on her face, "Tom—Oh……Jude?" Cassie declared as she pouted. She had been expecting Tommy. She glowered at the singer and demanded, "What do you want?"

Jude gave a sarcastic smile and then got to the point, "Here's the deal Cassie. I know you're the girl from the party, and you slept with Tommy. But," She emphasized the next part, "You're not with him. You were never with him. All you were to him was a girl that picked him up and got him into bed. Now you're no longer that girl. Now all you are to him is an artist that he produces. Is that in anyway unclear?" Jude tilted her head, not wanting a response. "Good, let's go, Tommy's waiting."

Cassie gasped, being overdramatically appalled as Jude turned around and ran down her front steps and jogged over to the truck that Cassie noticed Tommy was driving. _You bitch, _Cassie thought to herself as she watched Jude open the passenger door and slide in. _Fine, if you want to play it that way…_Cassie smiled at no one in particular and jogged after Jude shouting, "Wait for me!"

Jude buried her head in her hands and sighed while Tommy spoke into the microphone.

"Let's take it from the top and hit _all_ the notes this time. Come on Cassie we don't have our whole life to get this single out there." Tommy nearly pleaded.

Jude looked over at Tommy with empathy and rested her chin on his arm that was resting on the control board. She waited while Tommy met her gaze and smiled when it said "Sorry" all over it.

Cassie stamped her foot inside the recording booth and whined, "Wasn't that good enough? And besides, I can't work in these conditions."

Tommy hit a button and demanded, "What conditions?"

Cassie nodded to Jude, "Her. How she just sits there staring at me."

Tommy was getting ready to defend Jude, when Jude stood up and leaned over Tommy and slammed down the button before speaking. "You know what Cassie? I'm his co-producer. I produce with him. You're going to have to get used to me. And besides it's good practice for when you have to perform. There will be people just staring at you, expecting music." Jude remarked dryly.

Cassie made a face and looked away.

Tommy hit the button and calmly offered, "Take a break."

With that, Tommy stood up and pulled a whining Jude to her feet, suddenly taking on all of her weight. Jude vividly pretended to collapse in his arms as he led her out of the studio and over to the lounge.

--

Jude and Tommy were discussing something completely not music related when Cassie came up and politely asked, directing the question at Jude, "Can I speak with Tommy alone please?"

Tommy stopped in mid sentence to glare up at Cassie. He didn't answer right away. First he looked back to Jude and waited for some kind of sign.

Jude smiled at Tommy then back up to Cassie, "He's not my property. He's a person of his own. But sure, knock yourself out as long as you don't try getting him into bed again. Because unlike the last time you did that, he's not single right now."

Cassie smiled and gave a sarcastic, "Thanks." With a smirk she pulled Tommy up off the couch and into a soundproof studio.

Cassie glanced nervously around. She had started to get nervous as soon as she and Tommy had entered the studio and was on edge, feeling as though someone was watching them. She pulled Tommy close to her and she pressed her lips against his, only to find him immediately pull away.

Tommy glared at her and dismissed any romantic thoughts from her mind, "I'm with Jude. When we…did it…I was drunk. You are just another girl that got picked up at a party and had sex. We are nothing." He made it as clear as he could that Cassie and he weren't, and it was obvious that he was uncomfortable.

Cassie frowned and sighed. She tentatively gave in, "That's going to be hard…considering that I'm pregnant."

Tommy gawked at her and shook his head and actually screamed, "No! No you're not pregnant." He raised a finger, "You know what Cassie? I'm sick of your attempts for attention. Find yourself a new producer, I quit."

Tommy scowled as he marched towards the door, but Cassie shouted after him, "It's true, I am! And you're the father. So be the man that you pretend to be, start sucking in the truth and do something about it! Don't leave me in this alone Tommy."

Tommy was already out the door when she finished. Across the lobby, Jude was looking intently at him, anxious to know what was wrong and what was going on. Tommy ignored Jude and spun on his heels to face Cassie, "How could I leave you alone in something that doesn't exist?" Tommy took a breath, glanced at Jude who was now running over, and just turned away and fled the studio…again.

Jude watched the G-major doors close and Tommy disappear before turning to Cassie, who had exited the soundproof studio and come to watch Tommy depart. Jude grabbed Cassie's shoulder and spun her around to face her.

"What did you do to him?" Jude demanded, literally ready to smack Cassie and was forcing herself not to.

Cassie opened her mouth innocently, "What did I do to him? Nothing, he just can't handle the truth."

Jude threw her hands up in the air, clearly impatient, "What truth!?"

Cassie tilted her head and sneered, "Oh I'm sure your boy toy will tell you soon enough."

Jude bit her lip, _screw it, _she thought as she lunged forward and struck Cassie across the cheek. Jude glared as Cassie gasped and instinctively reached up to hold her hurt face. Jude raised her eyebrows and demanded quietly, "Stay away from him."

With that, Jude left a revolted Cassie to stand there and watch her producer and co-producer walk out on her…the very first day of work.

Jude looked up to make sure she was at the right apartment. It had been a few days since Tommy had fled G-major for the second time. With a breath of courage she opened to door and stepped into the kitchen. She looked around at the not-so-fancy apartment that Tommy lived in. She wondered why he didn't buy something better, because obviously money wasn't an issue.

Jude looked around and saw the living room and then a hallway leading away from it. Silently, Jude crossed the kitchen and headed down the hallway. As she passed the bathroom she looked in and smiled when she saw the many bottles of hair gel on the counter. Dismissing the thoughts, she concentrated on the reason why she was there.

She continued down the hallway, jittery incase Tommy popped out at her like she was a freak murderer or something. Then she saw the door that she knew had to be his. She stood before it and examined it up and down as if it were a life or death situation.

Jude knocked on his bedroom door, afraid to go in. She was worried about him; ever since Cassie joined G-major he had been acting strange. And then back there when he just ran out on her… "Tommy? Can I come in?"

Tommy froze on his bed, and slowly sat up. Jude had come to his apartment? He went to the door and opened it. There before him, was the only person he wanted to see right now. He met her gaze

Jude stared at him. He was scruffy as if he hadn't shaved since the morning he ran out on Jude and Cassie. His eyes were distant and had dark circles below them from lack of sleep. Jude gasped softly and whispered, "Tommy, what happened to you?"

**Teasers for Chapter 4: Consequences**

_Tommy looked up at Darius and just simply spit it out, "Cassie's pregnant." Tommy saw the look of knowing cross Darius' face._

_Darius nodded. "I know. She told me when she signed her contract. Now the question is; what are you going to do about it?" _

**Okay I hoped you liked it!! Please review. And I'll try to get Chapter 4 out as soon as possible. **

**---Anna**


End file.
